


Meet me before Midnight

by Karisg0106



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluffy Ending, SuperCorp Week, SuperCorp Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karisg0106/pseuds/Karisg0106
Summary: Learning to roll with the punches Kara Danvers knew this was what she had to do when she very first landed on earth. Skip forward 12 years later, meeting the sister of the world's most notorious alien hater twisted her life around. Cold, dark and yet somewhat captivating.  They find themselves feeling like a magnet to each other, yet their backgrounds make it difficult, and Lena learns something of Kara that could tear them apart. Worse off Lillian Luthor threatens to come between them, Lena has to act fast questioning every decision she made. But will they ever find the Powerful love that they deserve?





	Meet me before Midnight

The machine rattled as it came into view of the earth and Kara had no idea what it could be like. I mean her father had told her many stories of earth but they also claimed it to be a planet of destruction? That earth’s eco system was landing it in chaos and the pollution of their destruction. Men and women fought amongst each other. However she also heard what the good stories were of course. They looked like those on krypton nothing green or different, not that she had anything against another species. Kara had felt like she'd spent far too long in this pod and wanted to remove herself out of it but knew the safety precautions she was taught to follow. She had to let go of the hug that felt like the strongest she'd ever received from her mother knowing it would be the last ever time of seeing her. She missed her mother and father greatly and wished their planet hadn't of exploded. 

Landing on earth was strange. Kara remembered the pod opening for the first time and her eyes connected to an older man. He looked familiar she felt something there but she couldn't of met this man before surely?   
"I'm Kal-el" he said looking at her with wide eyes and smiling. Kara nearly choked and looked at him. This couldn't be possible the Kal-el she knew wasn't anything like him. Her Kal-el, her cousin was only a baby when he too was sent away from krypton with Kara during the planets last moments. It couldn't be him surely?  
  
"Wh-How? I don't understand."  
Kal-el explained how long had passed since they were sent away from the planet. Her pod was knocked of its course and send to her ship to the phantom zone. A place time stood still. She remembered being told about this place, it was cold and dark. According to her now older version cousin she slept there for the time of 24 years. Her cousin was named superman as his identity and Clark Kent as his secret identity, and he had already found his purpose of being on earth. However Kara couldn't process this... her purpose was to protect and make sure her cousin had a decent life as she was chronologically and biologically older than him. Yet, here he was stood tall and much older than her physically shown.. 

Kara was introduced to her new family, her adoptive mom and dad, Jeremiah Danvers and adoptive mom, Eliza Danvers. She looked up to the window to what looked like her adoptive Sister who was named Alex Danvers, well Alexandra Danvers, yet that was rarely called. Here she stood in front of her new family as just a small 12 year old child, yet chronologically she was a 36 year old woman trapped in a young girl’s body with just a small girls mind. She knew little about earth, but was about to learn so much more. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"EARTH TO KARA!!" Kara sat there thinking about her life so much daydreaming she completely forgotten her surrounding area and what she was actually supposed to be doing. Jumping out of her skin she looked up to a very confused and annoyed Cat Grant, her boss.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Miss Grant I was...."  
  
"Daydreaming I'm aware it tends to take up a lot of your days. But do you think I got anywhere in life when Kielana Sachanta bugged me about her files needed to be complete or her coffee made extra hot with sprinkles of cinnamon?" Kara was about to answer but didn't actually get the chance so opened then closed her mouth like a codfish. "No, I did not, I had to work hard and work my ass off so tell me Kiera, since you're supposed to be THINKING about the job you want what do you want to do?!"  
  
"I umm... Marketing?" The answer clearly didn't impress Cat as the look Kara received made her face go blank and she felt like sinking further down into her seat.  
  
"Kara. You cannot degrade yourself to Marketing. You have so much more potential to give and yet you sit there gloating and wasting it by daydreaming about I don't know watching some sad show on the TV or what you plan to do next with your day. Use your potential and dig deeper think where and what you really want to do with your life. You need to dive. Dive Kara Danvers." Kara sat there staring at Cat as what she said was so true it was like listening to someone who knew exactly how to inspire and give her the needed lift.  
  
"Now go with the handsome Clark over there he needs to I believe go for an interview with someone and you can get some outer experience of this place. You have 12 hours and 46 minutes!" With that Kara speed walked over to Clark mumbling about how her boss Cat Grant had some sort of thing for her cousin Clark it was gross and kind of creepy. No it was creepy and scary to be perfectly honest. 

Clark looked over at his cousin laughing at her as she looked rather exhausted.  
  
"You tagging along? I'm about to go to what will definitely be a tense interview with someone who I know won't be pleased to see me."  
  
"Of course I'd love to! Besides who couldn't like you?"  
  
"Well the sister of Lex Luthor couldn't and she doesn't, not because of who I am, but because of how much I snoop around and I intend on proving she had something to do with that plane crash, besides she was the only passenger not aboard. Why else would she not attend?"  
  
"Hold up we are going to interview the sister of Lex Luthor. Like for real?!" Kara asked surprised, scared but slightly intrigued because things could get interesting.  
  
"Yes. Yes we are, so prepare yourself things could get a little bit intense."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
They stood at the reception of L-corp and Kara could feel her shaking inside out. She'd never met anyone of this high standard, and Supergirl didn't count for obvious reasons. As you can't meet yourself, and Superman being your cousin also doesn't exactly class as important, besides it's not like they were high in the country or state of importance. They just saved it. Kara decided to let her eyes finally wander around take in the scene around her, as she only had 10 hours and 23 minutes left to decide what job she wished to enrol and it wasn't much if she really thought about it.  
The scene around her was interesting. People didn't rush like they did at Catco Worldwide Media they just walked at a normal everyday pace. It seemed much more relaxed and calmer but at the same time intimidating every time she looked at someone the glance back at them made Kara feel like she wanted the ground to literally just open up and swallow her. She looked over at Clark and could clearly see his impatience running out and sighed. He'd never really had good patience it was his worst trait, however she couldn't speak herself she had a low patience trait herself too. After what felt like eternity the receptionist actually decided to look up and take notice of Clark and Kara.  
"Oh how can I help you?"  
  
"I'm Clark Kent I'm here to see Lena Luthor, I made an appointment with her." The receptionist raised her eyebrow looked down at her screen and back at Clark. She'd appeared t be doing this a few times until she nodded at the woman behind him who just happened to be Lena Luthor herself.  
  
"Your hear for the interview with me?" Lena said behind them making them both startled and spin around.  
  
"Yes, yes I am."  
  
"This way please my office is on floor 17. We will take the elevator."  
Lena walked into her office and it was clear she was a very tidy person. She also clearly had good taste in furniture and decorations. Kara noticed as they entered through the arch into the office its self, that the office was mainly white, and cream especially the walls, and the objects placed within the room. And the view that Lena had overlooking the city Kara thought was magnificent and outstanding. You could practically see most, if not all of National City from up here. The view Kara only saw this was when she was saving the city as Supergirl. She loved the city and how she could see the buildings that towered over the roads and people. The breeze hitting her face like the feeling of freedom and adventure at every turn. Her thoughts got so distracted from the office and the view of the window she'd hardly taken in Lena herself, or what she was saying.  
  
"Excuse me? I asked who are y... you" Lena froze for a moment almost as though she herself had seen an angel. Kara just stumbled over her words as she took in the beauty of this woman the CEO of a multi billionaire company in front of her. Kara stood there staring at Lena. Never had she ever seen beauty like this in her life before. From Lena's eyes emerald green capivating and hypnotising her, from her black silk looking hair and her curved shape body even to the way she spoke so elegantly it was like speaking to the most amazing person she'd ever met. Kara stood there before being nudged by Clark, however still managed to make a fool out of herself by stumbling over her words.  
  
"Umm.. Umm.. I-I'm Kara Danvers.. I'm umm not from the Daily Planet I'm with Catco Magazine."  
  
"Right! You look like a reporter. Smart an- Okay. Anyway, I suppose you're here for the interview?"  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Kara you don't know Lena. Nobody does she's an extremely private person. You cannot just judge someone because you like how they look or dress, or the way they speak" Her sister sighed and looked over at her girlfriend Maggie, who nodded and looked at Kara.  
  
"Your sister is right. She's a Luthor and you know what her brother Lex Luthor, as well as her mother Lillan Luthor.-"  
  
"Stop! I may not have had a full conversation with her but I know she's decent. She seems it I know it. And I don't like her because of the way she dresses!" Kara yelled back at Alex and Maggie.  
  
"It seemed like we connected somehow I can't explain it.."  
Kara felt a strange connection to Lena, and she felt like she knew her. It was weird but amazing feeling. She felt like things could only get better from then.


End file.
